The present invention relates to a colorful massaging ball structure. In particular, the invention is directed to a massaging ball which can be used to stimulate the vital points of the fingers, and provides the therapeutic effect typically associated with a massaging device.
Presently, there are numerous types of massaging apparatus available on the market. For instance, massaging pads, massaging balls, massaging chairs, and massaging machines, etc. are all available. However, all these massaging devices make use of a knocking, compression and vibration process to stimulate the veins, arteries and vital points of the human body so as to achieve their therapeutic effect. Under the operation of the conventional type of massaging apparatus, the method of massaging is not effective, as the stimulated part is not self-activated. In other words, only a specific function of stimulation is contained for a specific type of massaging apparatus, and it does not provide for any additional functions, such as providing fun while practicing the massaging process.